food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Fruit Tart
Main= |rarity = UR |class = Support |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Souffle |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Sea Bunny |fa2 = Queen Conch |recipe = Stuffed Lotus Root |food type = Dessert |birthplace = Unknown |birth year = Unknown |cn name = 水果挞 |personality = Haughty, Unpredictable |height = 170cm |likes1 = Souffle |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = Whisky |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Nabatame Hitomi |cvcn = An Qi (安琪) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = no |get JP = yes |get KR = no |quote = When the clock strikes four, everything in the world will be put on hold for tea. |bio = She has a capricious, temperamental personality and is often accompanied by a butterfly. She has an elegant demeanor befitting her noble-born station in life, but she's also extremely arrogant and haughty. She looks with contempt on all things and will only speak civilly with an Attendant whom she considers a worthy equal. Her hobbies are writing stories and having afternoon tea. To her, there is nothing more important than afternoon tea, and until she's finished it, everything else can wait. |food introduction = The greatest charm of fruit tart is its use of enticing and flavorful seasonal fruits. With possibilities to suit every palate, fruit tart has an eternal splendor as well as the mysterious charm of unpredictability. You'll always be guessing what delightful flavor is in store for you, and so you'll never be able to resist. |acquire = *Activeness Report |events = |power = 2516 |atk = 95 |def = 25 |hp = 502 |crit = 2165 |critdmg = 1558 |atkspd = 1235 |normaltitle = Butterfly Dance |normal = Fruit Tart wields her umbrella, restoring 200 HP for the ally with the lowest HP percentage and reducing damage received by that unit by 15%, lasting 3 seconds. |energytitle = Crimson Nightmare |energy = Fruit Tart summons a butterfly, and her whole body turns red, giving a shield to the ally with the lowest HP percentage capable of absorbing 79 damage, lasting 10 seconds, while also restoring 62 HP per second for all allies for 3 seconds and giving them 20 points of Energy. |linktitle = Crimson Dream |link = Fruit Tart summons a butterfly, and her whole body turns red, giving a shield to the ally with the lowest HP percentage capable of absorbing 95 damage, lasting 10 seconds, while also restoring 75 HP per second for all allies for 3 seconds and giving them 20 points of Energy. |pair = Souffle |name = |contract = Oh? Are you the one who summoned Yours Truly? Well, I wasn't planning on being your companion... but such being the case, well... I'll make a deal with you: until I tire of you, you can serve Yours Truly as my Attendant~ |login = Are you surprised to see Yours Truly here? Or are you... scared? Heh-heh... |arena = This is an alright place. I think Yours Truly will enjoy a spot of tea here. |skill = A requiem for you from Yours Truly! Sleep peacefully! |ascend = How funny. I truly never bore of you! |fatigue = It is now tea time for Yours Truly, got it? |recovering = Today's afternoon tea was delightful, and it even put Yours Truly in a good mood. |attack = You and your boring self-esteem! I'll take you all out one by one!JP Team Formation: I shall crush your foolish pride! |ko = How could... Yours Truly lose...JP Knockout: There's no way... that I'll lose... |notice = You've cooked? Is it afternoon tea for Yours Truly?JP Notice:You made something? It must be an accompaniment for my afternoon tea, isn't it? |idle1 = Don't you know? When the clock strikes four, everything in the world will be put on hold for tea. It's only then that this world has any meaning for Yours Truly. This *is* the world, in my eyes. |idle2 = No one interrupts tea time for Yours Truly-- that includes you. |idle3 = Yours Truly takes no interest at all in the plight of fools. The weaker they are, the more excuses they have. It is a lamentable state of affairs for humanity. |interaction1 = If you want something, take it. If someone gets in your way, get rid of them. Isn't this perfectly natural? |interaction2 = Even if you have an earth-shattering matter to inform me of, you'll have to wait till Yours Truly has finished her tea. |interaction3 = Hahahaha... You're so weak you can't even protect yourself and you want to save others? How foolish! |pledge = You want to swear an oath with Yours Truly? Hahaha... Yours Truly is equally shocked by your foolishness and bravery. Oh? You're sincere? Well... then if I ever get any inkling that you've turned this oath into a lie, Yours Truly... will end you... |intimacy1 = You ask what Yours Truly is thinking? Heh-heh... just thinking of a book I read before. The story of the succubus who died out of love for a human, truly laughable... but the funniest part is that I imagine her looking exactly like myself... |intimacy2 = This has got to be the most trouble you've ever taken for Yours Truly. I'm so happy-- too happy! Hahahaha...JP Intimacy 2: It is the best result that I've achieved out of everything that I've done so far. I'm delighted. I'm so delighted! Ahahahaha...! |intimacy3 = If you don't want to get hurt, then just stay by my side. Anything that saddens you, anyone that hurts you-- no matter what-- Yours Truly will wipe it from this Earth. |victory = Fools! Praise the name of Yours Truly! |defeat = Our sins catch up with us all, eventually.JP Defeat: So my sins finally... |feeding = It's a food that Yours Truly enjoys... what were you hoping for? ...Hahahaha... Were you so naive as to think I'd be moved by some food? |skin = |format = |skin quote = |skin acquire = |skin 2 = |format 2 = |skin quote 2 = |skin acquire 2 = |notes = |tips = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}